


Darling Just Hold On

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry decided to take singing as his career and come back to Louis.





	Darling Just Hold On

“抱歉，真的，我很抱歉。”Harry不记得这是他第几次把一切都搞砸了。大滴大滴的眼泪涌了上来，模糊了他的视线。他不知道还有没有人肯听他道歉。他只是一遍一遍地喃喃地说着抱歉，仿佛这样能让自己好受一点。

他跌跌撞撞地走出办公室，拉开卫生间的门钻了进去。他对着水龙头上方的镜子深呼吸着，任凭泪水在脸上流淌下来。他知道自己会被一遍遍原谅的。但是，他还值得被原谅么？

 

对于同事来说，Harry绝对是一个还算可爱的实习生。和其他被分到各个项目组的实习生一样，他在这里负责记录、观察、学习。偶尔的笨手笨脚对于同事其实没什么大不了的，尤其是当这个实习生身材高高瘦瘦、腼腆一笑时还会露出酒窝的时候。

但Harry自从来到这里实习，每分每秒都觉得自己可能离崩溃只剩一毫米。实习生活使他更加清楚地认识到自己目前并不适合这里，以后也永远不会适合。他会在外勤去客户公司的路上把资料册摊在腿上，但耳机里放着Queen的I Want To Break Free分散着他的注意力，让他读不进眼前的一行行小字。他在心里模仿着Freddie夸张的动作，假装自己在舞台上，在人群中。他静静地坐着，大脑里却几乎经历着一场爆炸。他感到头晕目眩。

可是从外表上看他穿着一身素色的西装，脸上是一副专业而漠然的表情。就像任何一位行色匆匆的上班族一样。如果他继续下去，毫无疑问一两年后他会成为其中的一员，甚至还会做得不错。他几乎可以看见几年后成为所谓专业人士的自己，这让他的内心感到一阵抽搐般的疼痛。

他在客户公司用几天完成了自己不算复杂的任务后就又回了办公室。但他的走神越来越严重了，他不得不在安排完任务后一次又一次地问同组的人他该干什么。

今天是他第三次忘记上传凭证导致整组的工作进度被拖后了。他嗫嚅着那句熟悉的不能再熟悉的“对不起”时，一位年长的同事在他桌前匆匆走过，“也许你该休息一下了。”

他抬起头，说话的人已经走远了。他眨眨眼睛看着办公室里的其他人，大家都在各忙各的。

也许是该休息一下了。

 

Harry盯着镜子里那个陌生的绿眼睛男孩。

他想念那个初中时候和朋友组了乐队，然后翘掉星期五下午的课去演出的自己。

他想念那个在派对上喝高了然后鼓起勇气亲了Louis，之后吐得一塌糊涂的自己。

他想念那个第一次和Gemma一起去伦敦时领着她大街小巷乱窜却成功地没迷路的自己。

……

“…I’ve got to break free.”Freddie的声音在他耳边响起。

 

Louis推开门的那一刻还以为自己穿越回到了一年前。那时Harry还没毕业，他花了大把大把的时间腻在Louis身边。他在没课的日子里会跑来Louis的工作室，有时陪他写歌，有时陪他录歌。然后夜幕降临，他们会在街角的俱乐部昏暗的灯光下喝掉一杯又一杯酒，交换一个又一个吻。

直到一年前Harry开始考虑工作的事。“我妈妈希望我有个职业规划，走上正轨...嘿，她说得有道理，如果你妈妈这样说，你也会这样做的吧…“Harry一边从Louis公寓的置物架上拿走自己最后一件东西一边说。他希望自己多少听起来抱歉一点。

“我妈妈死了。而且就算她活着，也不会假惺惺地劝我踏上我不喜欢的道路。”Louis面无表情地回答。他的手攥成了拳头，他想揍Harry一顿，但同时也想跪在地上求Harry别就这样离开。但他什么都没做。他知道自己没有帮Harry做选择的权利。

Harry知道自己喜欢哪条道路。但他也知道妈妈的建议能让他更容易地生活下去。

于是Harry过了一年“探索职场”的生活。他的专业素质不错，而且说实话，一开始他甚至觉得每天穿着正装的感觉蛮好的。但他愈发想念和Louis一起穿着件没洗过的滚石T恤，踩在他工作室的沙发上争论该不该删掉某段riff的时光，一天比一天更好奇如果自己从来没和Louis告别，他们会在干什么。

他开始意识到其实无论选择哪种生活方式，到最后他的一切其实都是没有意义的。而真正让他留恋的那些小事——那些Louis曾经带给他的各种各样的情绪，正在慢慢地离他越来越远。他觉得自己就快麻木了，但心中有个声音告诉他其实他可以抽身离去。这使他痛苦。

然后那天深夜下班的时候，他头也不回地离开了那座写字楼，走向了一年前他去过无数次的那间公寓。

 

Louis给他开了门。有一瞬间好像一切都没有变——Louis没刮干净的胡子，和他手指间夹着的烟，还有屋里传来的播放着的pink floyd.但是Harry立即回到了现实中。他该说什么？他该怎么说？

眼前的男孩在西装外套下颤抖着，泪水从绿眼睛下流出来。“Louis...对不起…对不起…一切都错了…我错了…”

Louis伸手紧紧抱住他。“没关系，从现在开始，我陪你一起坚持。”

If it all goes wrong, darling just hold on.

 

一年后

“你确定吗Harry。”Louis半开玩笑地问，脸上是大大的微笑。

“Tomlinson先生，你究竟要我说几遍yes才能停下？”Harry假装不耐烦地转动着刚刚戴到无名指上的戒指。

 

“他看起来真开心。”舞台边Anne对Gemma说。不久前刚刚订婚的世界上最棒的主唱Harry Styles正在舞台上跳着只有他的粉丝能欣赏的舞蹈。不过还好，现在全世界几乎都是他的粉丝。一年前谁能想到如今呢？

感谢他坚持。感谢他陪他坚持。

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me


End file.
